1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor circuit, and more particularly, to a method for examining if the monitor circuit is functioning normally and related monitor circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the last decade, central processing units (CPUs) have gained impressive progress and are capable of operating at high speeds. Operating a high-speed CPU generates great heat. Such heat usually impacts the efficiency of the CPU. Therefore, how to monitor the heat generated by an operating CPU effectively and how to reduce the temperature around the CPU are becoming popular issues in the information industry.
In general, a PC health monitor circuit is used for monitoring a CPU or even a variety of environment factors, such as temperature, voltage and fan speed, inside a computer system, and for controlling the operation of the electronic components including the CPU of the computer system according to the monitored environment factors.
That a monitor circuit is capable of monitoring and controlling the operation of a computer system, as described above, is under an assumption that the monitor circuit is always functioning normally. Occasionally, if the monitor circuit is in reality damaged and is still monitoring the computer system, the computer system is probably wrongly controlled by the monitor circuit and is susceptible to being damaged.